Derugaer
Derugaer '(durr-OO-grr), full name unknown, is a suspected member of the gang R.A.G.E.. Description Appearance Derugaer is known to be a Deformed Tdul/Cyrre/Neemakora hybrid, though he shows a large resemblance to Deformed Tduls. Being an experiment of Trophas, he has other unidentified creature's DNA - he has been seen before by the public able to shapeshift and teleport instintaneously, which are traits not shared by any of the three identified DNA sets he has. He looks almost exactly like a DT, except black with jagged lime spikes and fur. Only his height is known, which is 8'9' exactly (at the head). Personality/Traits Derugaer is very dark-minded and quiet. He rarely speaks out loud, but often communicates necropathically. He holds many deep grudges against many different people, especially authority figures and systems, but will almost never give away any sign of having them. He is very intelligent, much smarter than the average human, though sometimes he will purposefully act dumb. Because he never talks, not many people know what he is actually like. He is able to tell what someone is thinking or feeling just by seeing how they behave - in fact, this is how he gets to know people, which is often just by watching the way they move or talk without talking himself. Derugaer is not like most of the other RAGE members. He is usually the least willing to break into someone's house, and will occasionally just leave the group to go off and do his own things before returning the next day, refusing to discuss what he did. According to some accounts by people who saw Derugaer alone, however, he constantly roams the streets looking for someone to get to know, but never disguises himself at all. He tends to hang around dark areas when he's not roaming, waiting for someone to notice him. Former gang members of RAGE that are still alive today said that Derugaer only talked when he found it necessary, but could be very sarcastic when he was in a bad mood. When he spoke, it was often in a dark or depressing tone that made others wonder what he was really thinking. It is very hard to interpret Derugaer's facial expressions, since he rarely shows any except a poker face. Though they were against authority, they would sometimes make the mistake of calling Derugaer the "leader" of RAGE since all of his ideas or plans were almost always voted on. Derugaer never gets aggressive with people, even those he holds grudges against, unless he is driven very, very far. His full potential is still unknown, but he has been seen using such strong telekinesis that it would've been able destroy entire cities in the blink of an eye if used for any longer. Signs of him getting angry are minute but he will start to shake and glare at the person in such a way they said they've literally frozen in place. Being part Cyrre, it is feared that Derugaer could possibly destroy Earth if he really wanted to. The only recording of Derugaer talking is on YouTube, recorded on a phone; a group of teens were partying at a mansion when RAGE breaks in and crashes it, and the first person to enter is none other than Derugaer himself. When everybody started running away, Derugaer is heard merely saying in a deep, gruff voice "They run fast on fear, but what of calamity?". The meaning of this is still unclear. Derugaer is often called "the Dark Mind", though ironically, nobody has ever tried reading his mind. The ones who have said that his mind was impossible to read, since Derugaer merely forced them out. History Derugaer was created by Trophas for unknown reasons, then promptly released into NYC. Nobody knows what happened to him during this time, especially since there were no reports of any DTs in NYC at the time. Derugaer accidentally ran into RAGE when he decided to join up with them. It is unknown if Trophas created Derugaer to join RAGE or for another reason. Rumors There are tons of rumors going around about Derugaer, but nobody has ever been able to prove any of them. Below is a list of the most commonly believed or popular rumors. *Derugaer ran into Amnesia during the time before he joined RAGE and almost killed him *Trophas created Derugaer so he could draw attention to himself while he works on something more dangerous *Derugaer doesn't talk because he can only mimic speech *Derugaer is a deity posing as a mortal *Derugaer is part Ender Dragon because his eyes glow faintly in the dark *Derugaer has DNA from Trophas himself *Derugaer doesnt express his emotions because he doesn't trust anyone *Derugaer is related to the Giraffe of Insanity *Derugaer is a mortal creature that merely has mind powers to make people think he is extremely strong *Derugaer's weakness is that he lets people push him around too much Known Powers *'Necropathy *'Frenzied Telekinesis' *'Frenzied Shapeshifting' *'Frenzied Teleportation' *'Frenzied Umbrakinesis' *'Basic Pyrokinesis' *'Basic Electrokinesis' Category:Highly Feared Category:Mob Variations Category:Shadow Mobs Category:RPG